starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Finn
Finn of FN-2187 was een Stormtrooper die in 34 ABY besloot om de First Order te verlaten en daardoor belandde hij eerst in het gezelschap van Rey en BB-8. Finn besefte echter na verloop van tijd dat hij niet enkel om Rey gaf, maar ook om de Resistance zelf en hun idealen. Finn werd een van de steunpilaren van de Resistance en leidde als General de grondaanval tijdens de Battle of Exegol. Biografie Ontmoeting met Rey Jakku FN-2187 werd net zoals alle stormtroopers van de First Order van op jonge leeftijd getraind en opgeleid. Volgens Captain Phasma scoorde Finn erg goed en had hij het potentieel om het tot een Commander te schoppen. Toen FN-2187 voor het eerst werd ingezet, landde hij op Jakku waar Tuanul werd uitgemoord. FN-2187 raakte geschokt door de dood van zijn maat FN-2003. Daarna weigerde hij het bevel op te volgen om de dorpelingen van Tuanul te doden. Toen FN-2187 terug aan boord was van de Finalizer nam hij zijn bebloede helm af en betrapte Phasma hem. Ze beval hem om zich te melden om zijn acties op Jakku te analyseren. FN-2187 nam daarop een drastische beslissing. Hij koos om Poe Dameron te bevrijden die door Kylo Ren was gevangen genomen. FN-2187 had een piloot nodig om te ontsnappen en daarmee zou Poe hem kunnen helpen. Poe en FN-2187 kropen in een First Order Special Forces TIE Fighter waarmee ze konden ontsnappen. Toen FN-2187 en Poe zich voorstelden aan elkaar, gaf Poe hem de naam Finn die FN-2187 wel aanstond. Een salvo van de ventral cannons zorgde er echter voor dat de TIE crashte op Jakku. Finn werd weggeschoten in een schietstoel, maar vond geen spoor terug van Poe, buiten zijn vest, alvorens de TIE wegzonk in drijfzand. Finn trok zijn armor uit en met het jasje van Poe ging hij op zoek naar een nederzetting op Jakku. Rey Uiteindelijk belandde hij in Niima Outpost waar hij plots BB-8 opmerkte, de droid van Poe die de kaart droeg die leidde naar Luke Skywalker. Rey en BB-8 zagen Finn aan voor een handlanger van Unkar Plutt, maar Finn stelde zich voor als een strijder van de Resistance. Hij bracht het droevige nieuws voor BB-8 dat Poe was overleden. Meteen daarna werden ze aangevallen door de First Order dat nu op de hoogte was van FN-2187 verraad. Omdat er geen ander schip meer beschikbaar was, vluchtten Rey, Finn en BB-8 in de Millennium Falcon van Plutt. Met Finn als schutter schudde Rey twee TIE fighters van zich af alvorens Jakku te verlaten. Zowel Finn als Rey stonden verbaasd van hun geslaagde acties als schutter en piloot. Na hun avontuur stelden ze elkaar voor. Finn gooide het op een akkoordje met BB-8 om de locatie van de Resistance basis te verklappen aan Rey en in ruil zou hij alles doen dat de droid daar zou geraken. Maar net daarna werd de Falcon gekaapt door de Eravana. Han Solo Niemand minder dan Han Solo en Chewbacca, die Finn kende als de Generaal van de Rebel Alliance, kwamen aan boord in hun oud schip. Solo wilde Finn en Rey droppen, maar toen Finn zei dat BB-8 de kaart naar Luke Skywalker bevatte, begon Solo toch te luisteren. Na een confrontatie met de Guavian Death Gang en Kanjiklub, waarbij Finn bijna werd opgeslokt door een Rathtar, bekeek Solo de kaart en vertelde hij dat Luke was verdwenen nadat een leerling zijn Jedi Academy had verwoest. Solo besloot om hen te helpen en de droid naar Maz Kanata te brengen waar hij een veilige passage zou kunnen vinden naar de Resistance. Solo had echter al lang in de gaten dat Finn geen deel was van de Resistance en waarschuwde hem voor het feit dat vrouwen altijd de waarheid achterhalen. Takodana Op Takodana bezochten Finn en Rey met Han Maz Kanata's Castle die in Finns ogen zag dat hij wegliep van zijn lotsbestemming. Finn zocht passage naar de Outer Rim en Kanata raadde hem aan om te gaan praten met Sidon Ithano en Quiggold. Finn vroeg Rey om met hem mee te gaan, maar ze weigerde. Finn besloot daarop om de waarheid op te biechten aan Rey. Gelukkig voor hem begreep ze zijn verleden, maar ze weigerde toch om mee te gaan. Net toen Finn aan boord wilde stappen van de Meson Martinet, arriveerde de First Order op Takodana. Rey was verdwenen en Maz Kanata bood Finn de Lightsaber aan van Luke Skywalker als wapen. In het gevecht nam Finn het op tegen een stormtrooper die FN-2187 had herkend. Finn deed wat hij kon, maar uiteindelijk moest Han hem redden met Chewie's Bowcaster. Meteen daarna overmeesterden de stormtroopers hen, maar de komst van de Resistance deed het tij keren. Finn zag echter hoe Rey werd meegenomen door Kylo Ren. Resistance Op D'Qar vond een hartelijk weerzien plaats tussen Finn en Poe die de crash toch had overleefd en op eigen houtje vanop Jakku was geraakt. Poe introduceerde Finn aan General Leia Organa die van Han had vernomen wie Finn was en wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Finn had echter kostbare informatie over de Starkiller Base die het Hosnian System had vernietigd. Finn had gewerkt op Starkiller Base, in de riolering, maar kende de werking van de basis en dat de zwakte lag in een oscillator. Eerst dienden de schilden nog worden uitgeschakeld zodat de X-wings de basis konden naderen. Starkiller Base Finn trok met Han en Chewie naar de Starkiller Base. Finn wilde echter voornamelijk Rey redden, terwijl ook Han een persoonlijke missie diende te voltooien, het terughalen van zijn zoon Ben. Aan boord van de basis kon het team Phasma overmeesteren, tot groot jolijt van Finn, om de schilden uit te zetten. Daarna merkte Han Rey op die in haar eentje was kunnen ontsnappen. Het team besloot om de Resistance fighters te helpen door de oscillator van binnen op te blazen. Het team splitst zich op en Rey en Finn vlogen met een snowspeeder naar het bovenste niveau. Daar waren ze getuige van de dood van Han die zijn zoon Ben probeerde te overtuigen om met hem mee te gaan. Kylo Ren stak echter zijn vader neer in plaats van mee te gaan. Finn en Rey waren ontdaan door de dood van hun mentor en in de bossen wachtte Kylo Ren hen op. Hij schakelde Rey snel uit door een Force Push en dus moest Finn tegen Kylo strijden met Luke's saber. Finn hield stand, maar werd eerst gewond in zijn schouder door een van Kylo's crossguards. Daarna kon hij Kylo even raken, maar vervolgens rekende Kylo af met Finn door hem in de rug te kwetsen. Het duel tussen Rey en Kylo zou Finn niet gadeslaan. Rey versloeg Kylo en ontsnapte met de gewonde Finn aan boord van de Falcon naar D'Qar. Daar nam Rey afscheid van de nog steeds bewusteloze Finn. Vlucht voor de First Order 250px|thumb|Finn en Rose in Canto Bight Raddus Toen Finn ontwaakte in een Flexpoly Bacta Suit, riep hij meteen Rey haar naam. Half verdoofd dwaalde Finn door de gangen van de Raddus waar hij werd opgemerkt door BB-8 en Poe Dameron. Poe had even ervoor de aanval op de Fulminatrix geleid, maar dat was ten koste gegaan van de vloot van MG-100 StarFortress SF-17s van de Resistance. Poe bracht Finn up to date en na de zware aanslag op de brug van de Raddus waarbij Leia Organa in een coma geraakte, raapte Finn Leia's locator op waardoor Rey de Resistance zou terugvinden. Finn wilde dat Rey in alle veiligheid zou kunnen terugkeren en besloot om de vloot te verlaten uit angst voor de First Order en om Rey te beschermen. Op dat moment ontmoette Finn Rose Tico, een mecanicien die recent haar zus Paige had verloren in de aanval op de Fulminatrix. Rose was onder de indruk van Finn, gezien zijn recente exploten bij Starkiller Base. Maar Rose besefte dat Finn wilde vluchten en ze verdoofde hem. Finn legde daarna uit dat de First Order hen kon traceren door Hyperspace, maar samen bedachten Rose en Finn dat ze dat zouden kunnen uitschakelen vanop de Supremacy van Snoke. Ze legden hun plan uit aan Poe die niet te spreken was over de tactiek van Amilyn Holdo. Poe keurde hun missie goed, maar om aan boord van de Supremacy te geraken, hadden ze een codebreaker nodig. Canto Bight Via een tip van Maz Kanata trokken Finn, Rose en BB-8 naar Canto Bight waar ze de Master Codebreaker moesten vinden. Ze werden echter gearresteerd voor foutief parkeren. In de cel ontmoetten ze DJ, een mysterieus figuur dat zichzelf kon bevrijden uit de gevangenis en die claimde hen aan boord van de Supremacy te kunnen brengen. BB-8 rekende af met de Canto Bight Police, waardoor Finn en Rose werden bevrijd. Via de riool kwamen ze uit bij de Fathierstallen en konden ze op een Fathier terug naar hun schip trekken. Ondertussen had de Canto Bight Police ze in hun vizier, waardoor hun Resistance Light Shuttle werd vernietigd. Gelukkig kwamen BB8 en DJ tussenbeide om hen op te pikken. Supremacy DJ hield zich aan zijn woord en kon de Libertine ongehinderd aan boord brengen van de Supremacy. Ondertussen hoorde DJ wel alle communicatie tussen Poe en Finn, waaronder de plannen van Holdo om via kleinere transports te vluchten. Finn, Rose en DJ vermomden zich als First Order officers en aangekomen aan de console, kon DJ de code kraken, waardoor Rose de tracking eventjes kon uitschakelen. Maar BB-9E had BB-8 opmerkt onder een zwarte doos en had de First Order verwittigd. Rose en Finn werden gearresteerd tot groot jolijt van Phasma die haar grootste mislukking weer in de ogen kon kijken. DJ had een deal gemaakt met de First Order in ruil voor de plannen van de Resistance. Hierdoor wist de First Order dat ze de kleinere schepen moest traceren en kon vernietigen. Phasma liet Rose en Finn executeren door een Stormtrooper Executioner, maar dat plan mislukte. Holdo had de plannen doorzien van de First Order en zette de Raddus in Hyperspace, dwars door de vloot van de First Order en dwars door de Supremacy. Van de verwarring maakten Finn en Rose gebruik om te vluchten. BB-8 hield stormtroopers op afstand door het kapen van een AT-ST Walker. Finn kwam oog in oog te staan met Phasma, maar in het duel moest Finn het afleggen. Phasma vuurde op Rose en dacht dat ze FN-2187 had gedood. Maar Finn was op een lift beland en gaf Phasma een zware klap met een Z6 Riot Control Baton. Daarna tuimelde Phasma in een diepe afgrond aan borod van het schip dat alsmaar meer uit elkaar aan het vallen was. Crait Aan boord van een Xi-class Shuttle bereikten Finn, Rose en BB-8 de basis van de Resistance op Crait. Daar nam Finn deel aan de verdediging aan boord van een Skim Speeder. Hoewel Poe inzag dat de aanval op het Superlaser Siege Cannon zinloos was, bleef Finn vliegen richting het kanon. Hij wist dat een explosie in het centrum van het kanon, het zou uitschakelen. Maar net op het laatste moment crashte Rose's skim speeder met die van Finn. Rose wilde niet dat Finn zich zou opofferen en wilde liever koesteren wat ze liefhad dan te vernietigen wat ze haatte. Rose gaf Finn en kus, maar verloor het bewustzijn. Finn bereikte opnieuw net de basis van de Resistance met de bewusteloze Rose toen Luke Skywalker was teruggekeerd om de Resistance te helpen. Poe besefte dat Luke tijd aan het winnen was om hen te helpen en ze vonden een passage in de rotsen. Een laatste doorgang werd echter geblokkeerd door rotsblokken. Gelukkig was Rey geland met de Millennium Falcon en kon zij de rotsen optillen met de Force zodat de overblijvers van de Resistance konden ontsnappen. Het weerzien tussen Finn en Rey was hartelijk. De laatste strijd Bericht van een spion Na de Battle of Crait hielp Finn waar mogelijk om de rangen van de Resistance te versterken. Hij ging onder andere undercover nabij Batuu waardoor de Finalizer grote schade opliep. Een jaar later beantwoordde hij samen met Poe Dameron, Chewbacca, R2-D2 en Klaud een oproep van Boolio vanop de Sinta Glacier Colony. Boolio had echter hele belangrijke informatie en de Millennium Falcon moest snel weten te ontsnappen aan de TIE fighters. Finn nam plaats als gunner van de Falcon, maar ondertussen was hij de controles al gewoon. Poe ontsnapte via Lightspeed Skipping. Pasaana 250px|thumb|Finn op Pasaana Op Ajan Kloss begroette Finn Rey en hoorde hij het bericht van een First Order spion dat Palpatine was teruggekeerd en op Exegol verbleef. Finn trok daarna naar Pasaana om Rey te vergezellen op haar missie, samen met Chewie, Poe, C-3PO en BB-8. Rey hoopte op Pasaana een manier te vinden om een route naar Exegol te zoeken. Op Pasaana ontmoette Finn Lando Calrissian en vond er een achtervolging plaats op skimmers die eindigde in zwart drijfzand nabij het schip de Bestoon Legacy. Finn wilde iets opbiechten aan Rey, maar negeerde het weer toen Poe zat te luistervinken. Toen iedereen door het zand zakte, ontdekten ze de overblijfselen van Ochi, de Sith-moordenaar waar Luke Skywalker en Lando naar gezocht hadden. Rey vond Ochi's Dagger die een clou kon bevatten naar de Emperor. Rey voelde echter dat Kylo Ren op komst was en Finn zag dat Chewie werd meegenomen door de First Order nadat hij aan de Wookiee had gevraagd om Rey aan te manen om zich te haasten. Even later dacht Finn dat Chewie was gestorven nadat Rey in een Force-krachtspel met Kylo Ren de AAL had vernietigd met Force Lightning. Kijimi Toen bleek dat C-3PO de tekst vanop de dolk wel kon vertalen, maar niet mocht uitspreken, leidde Poe iedereen naar Kijimi waar hij Babu Frik zocht, een droidsmith die Threepio's programmering kon kraken. Dat had wel een volledige Memory Wipe tot gevolg. Op Kijimi voelde Rey echter dat Chewie nog leefde en zich aan boord van de Star Destroyer bevond die boven Kijimi hing. De helden gingen dankzij hulp van Zorii Bliss Chewie helpen. Aan boord van de Steadfast vonden Finn en Poe Chewie, maar hun redding was zonder succes. Poe raakte gewond en de Stormtroopers overmeesterden hen. Maar Armitage Hux zorgde ervoor dat ze niet geëxecuteerd werden. Hux bleek immers de spion te zijn, maar gaf niets voor de Resistance, hij wou vooral dat Kylo Ren verloor. Nadat Rey aan boord van de Falcon werd gehaald, trok de groep naar Kef Bir. Kef Bir 250px|thumb|Finn en Jannah op het wrak van de Death Star Op Kef Bir las Rey een speciale sleutel op de dolk, waardoor ze de locatie vond van de tweede Sith Wayfarer. De groep kwam meteen in aanraking met Jannah en een groep techs waarmee Babu Frik in contact stond. Tijdens de reparatie van de Falcon – het landingsgestel was beschadigd – kwam Finn echter te weten dat Jannah net als hem een voormalig Stormtrooper was, net als alle leden van Company 77. Dit zorgde meteen voor een hechte band tussen Finn en Jannah. Rey was ondertussen niet bij de pakken blijven zitten en had een Sea Skiff genomen om het wrak van de Death Star te bereiken. Finn en Jannah gingen haar achterna en Finn zag haar dueleren met Kylo Ren. Rey duwde Finn echter weg met een Force Push zodat hij het vervolg niet kon zien. Exegol Zonder Rey en meer info trok de Falcon terug naar Ajan Kloss waar de helden vernamen dat Leia was overleden. Maar Finn kreeg tijdens een gesprek met D-O, de droid van Ochi, te weten dat hij informatie bezat over Exegol. Kort daarna promoveerde Poe Finn tot General. Samen legden ze hun plan uit om de krachten van de Emperor en de First Order te bekampen. Een cruciale rol was ook weggelegd voor Lando Calrissian en Chewbacca die extra hulp moesten gaan zoeken. Finn trommelde Jannah op voor de uiteindelijke aanval. Aan boord van de Fortitude leidde Finn de grondaanval met Jannah, BB-8 en de grondtroepen aan zijn zijde. Finn voelde echter dat het signaal niet meer werkte en was overgezet naar de Steadfast. Uiteindelijk konden Finn en Jannah het signaal uitschakelen en een van de turbolasers naar de brug richten. De Allied Fleet was ondertussen gearriveerd en Lando kwam Finn en Jannah ophalen met de Falcon. Op Ajan Kloss was Finn ontroerd om al zijn nieuwe vrienden terug te zien, vooral dan Poe en Rey. De oorlog was gestreden. Achter de Schermen * Finn werd gespeeld door John Boyega Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker Bron *IO9 *Finn *The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary *Before the Awakening category:Mensen category:Stormtroopers Categorie:Resistance Officers